Bubble gum rule the world!
by only-ch0ic3
Summary: summary? come and check out!


I do not own fruits basket. also ccs school will be mention and i don't own that either...

This is my first fanfiction and my first time trying it in english so please help me understand english... comments are always welcome i need to improve my english skills thank you.

Also that isn't the real title. So please read...

The Knight for Now...

"I like you a lot Yuki." That sentence kept replaying in his mind. Even though he should be use to these kinds of confession but he never dream that Machi would ever have feelings for him. But what bother Yuki even more were his feelings for her what were they? He would of respond but he froze not knowing how to respond. It's true he has taking a liking to Machi but in what sense? In a friends way or more than that. All he could do was stand there thinking what are my feeling for her. It must seem like a lifetime to Machi because she waited for his respond and only receive silence. 'Oh stupid me' Yuki thought she must of taken my silence as a rejection. Shaking his head he walk towards Tohru's room and knock waiting for permission to enter.

"It's open," said the bubbly brown hair girl inside. When she saw Yuki enter her room she put down her gardening book and wonder if there was something wrong 'Yuki-kun never comes here unless he needs to talk' she thought to herself.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks with a worry look. "Oh no Miss Honda-san I just want to let you know that I am going for a walk. I have some thinking to do and I thought a walk would help me sort things out. So I might be home late and I didn't want to worry you."

"Ummm… Sohma-kun… I understand but if you ever need to talk please never hesitate to ask me." All Yuki can do is smile and nod. 'She really is a wonderful person.'

"I'll be off Miss Honda-san" As he turn to exit her room he felt two tiny hands holding on to him. "Sohma-kun before you go please remember…" she pause as her face started to become a deep shade of pink "please remember that I care deeply for you." She hugged his arm tightly " I want Sohma-kun to know my love for him and the rest of the Sohma family is unconditional love. You all have treated me with such care. Mother and I are happy here so please know that when you need me I'll be here" Hearing this from her made his body tingle. As she let go he lean in and kissed her on the cheek," Thank you Miss Honda-san knowing that you care for me means more to me than you know."

As Yuki was walking he return to his thoughts of Machi. What were his feelings? Does he like her more than a friend? Maybe or maybe he just like her in a sister way, no that cannot be it. He was brought back to reality when he heard a girl cry. Not knowing where he was he look around and notice his deep thoughts lead him to the park. Seeing a bench near by he decide he would rest here and think about Machi and his feelings.

It was then he notice another loud cry he look toward the direction wondering where it was coming from there he notice two girls one that looks about Kisa age and the other who looked his age. Thinking it was rude to stare he turn his head around but stop when he heard the conversation between the two girls.

"Sister I don't want to go. If you make me go I will scream again." cry the little girl. "You know what Tomoyo, I really do spoil you. Fine you can play for an extra hour but after that we are going home. I don't want you to get a cold okay?" With that being said the younger sister wrap her small arms around her big sister thank you Nana. I promise I won't get sick if I do then you can have all my candy." Nana sigh, " Okay then go play before I change my mind I'll be over there if you need me. You be careful too if someone starts picking on you then call me I'll give them something to pick about." Tomoyo nodded and ran towards the other kids.

Nana smiled as she watch her sister play with the other kids. 'I love to make her smile' she thought to herself and proceed walking toward the bench Yuki was occupying.

"Good day may I please sit here." Yuki smile "yes you may," as he scooted to make room for her. "Thank you" as she sat down. Nana then took out her sketchbook and look over at Yuki who was back to his deep thoughts. She notice the look on his face, someone so handsome shouldn't have that kind of look. But it does make him seem more adorable she thought with a smile. She returns her attention back to her sketchbook and start to draw.

After ten minutes of silence Yuki was curious to see what the girl was drawing he lean in to see what she was drawing. Hoping to go unnoticed but fail Nana look at him and laugh. "You know curiosity killed the cat," she said with a giggle. "Well thank goodness I am not a cat huh?" She look at him and started to laugh, "I suppose not. But if you were a cat and a talking cat at that I could sell you and make millions." Yuki laugh at the idea of selling Kyo but felt a little guilty because that would make Tohru sad.

"Well if you must see," she held up the sketchbook "it's a drawing of my sister. I love her smile it's always so innocent and warm." She said with a blush I know it's a bit lame but she is the only thing I have left. As Yuki study the drawing he agree with her the drawing did show innocence and warmth.

"I am Nana by the way." "Oh how rude of me I am Yuki." "Well nice to meet you Yuki. I know we just met but a while ago you seem to be in deep thought. Is there something wrong?" He was surprise was his feelings that obvious? Thinking it would be silly to tell a stranger his problems he shook his head. "No there isn't anything that is bothering me" and gave her a reassuring smile. Feeling that it was a lie and she wasn't going to give up she turn the page of her sketchbook and look him straight in the eye.

"Well I know this is a bit strange having a total stranger ask you what's wrong but sometimes it's good to talk things out to other people sometimes it's the best way. I mean talking to people who already know you would already judge you and have an idea set. But for those who don't know you they would have to listen and try to understand you so they can get a better perspective of who you are. But in any case my name is Nana and I attend Tomoeda high school. My hobbies are singing and drawing. I enjoy spending time with my little sister and I am a peer mediator at my school so I am qualified to help you. I am pretty harmless and I do care about people. So please let me help you. I promise you will have nothing to lose but you will have something to gain."

Thinking about what she said and how she is trying to help he felt somewhat bad because he does need to talk this out with someone maybe she can help him point in the right direction with Machi but then again….

"Thank you Nana I very much appreciate it but I don't want to burden you." "No please Yuki it'll be my pleasure to help. I enjoy being with people and knowing if I can help them then I am doing something right." She smiled at him, which won him over "okay you win. I do have a problem it's about a girl."

"Oh with someone so handsome I should of guess it was a girl problem. Okay I am not an expert on girls but I am one so that should help. So please what is your dilemma?"

"There is a girl who likes me and she confess her feelings for me but I am not sure of my feelings towards her. I do enjoy her company but I don't know if I see her as a friend or more than that."

"Hmmm… when you are with her what do you feel?"

"When I see her she I just want to hug her or comfort her, she seems so sad all the time. I hate to see her frown it makes me a little sad. I mean when she smile, SHE SMILES… it changes her appearance completely."

"So what's the problem? You already know the answer you like her. So what's holding you back?"

"WHAT! I like her! …. Maybe you are right. When she smiles I smile. I do try to make her happy. But I can't be with her."

"Why not?"

"Because I have too many skeletons in my closets and I am not ready to share that with anyone. Besides when she gets to know the real me she might reject me. At school I am known as the prince but she was the first girl to notice I wasn't. I try to be a good student, a role model but maybe being around me most of the time she just sees me as that kind of person but I am only like that at school. Thank you for listening to me I figure out my feelings but I'm not sure where to go from here. But I should get going I have taken up so much of your time already."

"Wait a minute I listen to you so now you should have the decency to hear me out."

Yuki just blink, "I am sorry I thought I was boring you."

"No not at all. It's the matters of the heart yes? And it's your heart that is on the line so hear me out okay, you don't have to do what I say but maybe it'll give you an idea. Tell her how you feel that you like her more than friends and it would be nice to pursue a romantic relationship with her but you cannot because you have your demons to face and maybe she does too. Have her know the real Yuki not the prince everyone is use to see. I mean if you live your life not telling her what you feel for her maybe it'll be something you might regret later on in life. So tell her true you may not be her prince charming now but for now you can be her knight in shining armor."

Yuki was gave Nana a genuine smile, "you are right I do like and I should tell her. I should be her knight who knows maybe one day when she knows the real me, and when I have conquered my demons I can be her prince. The prince Machi has always wanted needed deserve. Thank you so much Nana you were very helpful."

Nana blushed, "you don't have to thank me it was a pleasure helping you. Besides I didn't do much I just listen to you." Just then her cell phone started to ring. "Hello. Oh it's that late I am sorry I'll come home right away. What you are where oh.. okay I'll get Tomoyo see you in 5 minutes."

"Umm Yuki I enjoy our chat but my godfather is a bit angry with me for being late. I have to go I just hope our talk has helped you out. Please take care of yourself."

"I will Nana please get home safe and thank you. I will take you up on that advice I don't want to regret anything else in my life I will tell her and hope she'll accept my answer. Good-bye."

As Nana got up to leave she hand Yuki a drawing, "keep it it'll be worth something someday" with that she left to find Tomoyo he smiled as he stare at the drawing it was a picture of him in a chibi form in a knight outfit riding on a horse and in the speech bubble it says "One day I'll be your prince." As he got up to thank her she already left so he headed home. I can't wait till school I hope Machi will still talk to me.

"So Nana what took you so long?" "I am sorry godfather I was helping out one of your cousins he had a problem so I offer to help." "Oh may I ask which one was it?" " I am sorry Hatori that's confidential."

The end!

I hope my english is improving...


End file.
